Cataclismo
by AlexaIvashkov
Summary: ¿Quien diria que te puedes imprimar y enamorar?
1. Duespués del dia

Hola!!! Este es mi primer Fanfic de crepusculo... y he de anmitir que tengo mucho miedo!!! Jejeje weno, pues disfrutenlo!!!

* * *

Cataclismo

.

.

.

By Yasaku Cullen

.

.

Capitulo 1

.

"Después del dia…"

.

.

.

Desperté al día siguiente en mí cama cuando un pequeño rayo de luz entro por la cortina abierta, me levante de la cama y me dedique a mirar en cielo de Forks ─normalmente de color gris por las nubes─ de color azul claro con atención y con una sonrisa en el rostro mientras pensaba en lo que pasaría hoy, ya que todo se habían marchado a sus hogares.

Una voz me llamo desde la puerta:

─Nessie, vamos a casa de Carlise.

Rápidamente me volví y mire a mi papá que me sonreía alegremente con una sonrisa. _¿Vería hoy a Jacob? _

─No lo creo─ contesto frunciendo el ceño ante la pregunta que realice mentalmente _¿Por qué?_─, supongo que esta en casa de Billy durmiendo aun─ me miro por un instante. Estaba dudosa, pero luego pregunte ─. No, no lo llamare, déjalo descansar un poco hija.

Suspire resignada, tal vez era cierto y debía dejarlo descansar, pero de verdad quería ver a MI Jacob.

─Bella─ llamó mi padre con voz queda y con el rostro serio, de inmediato mi mamá apareció a su lado, mirándolo interrogante─, habla con tu hija…yo me voy con Carlise.

Dio media vuelta y se fue, yo hice lo mismo y me volví a la ventana.

De un momento a otro mi mamá me tenía en sus brazos y me miraba un poco preocupada.

─ ¿Nessie?

Coloque la mano sobre su mejilla y puse una imagen de Jacob.

─Oh, entiendo─ murmuró y luego me puso una sonrisa deslumbrante─. Seguro Jake viene a verte al rato.

Volví a presionar la mano contra su rostro, ahora mostrando a papá con el ceño fruncido.

─No es nada─ me aseguró soltando una pequeña risita, pero yo insistí. Suspiró resignada y decidió contestar─. A Edward no le agrada mucho que solo pienses en Jake…─pregunte la razón tratando de entender, papá y Jacob se llevaban bien─ Te lo diré si no lo piensas cerca de Edward─ me puso como condición y asentí─ esta celoso…─ ¿_Celoso…? ¿Tu también?-─_no Nessie, a mi no me molesta. Jacob es buen chico─ me respondió mientras acariciaba mi cabello─. Vamos Nessie, hay que cambiarte para ir a ver a Carlise.

Mamá me puso un lindo vestido de color café de tirantes sobre una blusa de manga larga de color beige, mallas del mismo color y unas botas de gamuza del mismo color que mí vestido, luego me cepillo mis rizos y me coloco una diadema que me gustaba mucho porque llevaba una estrella en un lado.

Cuando estuve lista me tomo en brazos, pero se detuvo en la puerta de la casa como pensando algo, la mire curiosa.

─Nessie…no es necesario, pero si no piensas en Jake, puede que a tu papá se le pase el mal humor, además lo tratara un poco mejor cuando llegue a verte ─susurro en voz muy bajita, entonces supuse que lo hacia para que papá no se diera cuenta de lo que me decía.

Asentí con la cabeza y luego me sonrió, abrió la puerta y corrió muy rápido por el bosque hasta que llegamos a la casa de mi abuelito Carlise, donde entramos por la parte de atrás, en cuanto estuvimos dentro me baje de un salto de los brazos de mi mamá y me acerque a Rosalie, la cual me abrazo muy fuerte, presione la mano contra su mejilla.

─En el despacho con Carlise hermosa─ me sonrió, me solté de su abrazo y me fui directo ahí.

A pesar de querer llegar y abrazar a mi papá para decirle que siempre lo iba a querer, me detuve frente a la puerta y la toque un par de veces.

─Pasa Nessie─ me indico mi abuelito Carlise y así lo hice, al entrar lo vi sentado en su silla alta en el fondo del despacho detrás de su escritorio, me acerque ahí rápidamente y lo salude con un abrazo.

Luego me di media vuelta y mire al sillón en el que estaba recostado mi papá con los ojos cerrados, me acerque a él, pero él ni siquiera pareció notarlo, yo estaba segura de que sabia que me encontraba a su lado, pero aun así me ignoro olímpicamente. Baje la cabeza algo triste. Sentí como mi abuelito se levanto de su sillón y salió de la habitación dejándonos solos.

─ ¿Papá…?

─ ¿Qué sucede Nessie?─ pregunto con la voz algo distante pero aun así me lo pregunto con cariño.

Mantuve la mente en blanco, solo pensando en él.

─ ¿Qué sucede conmigo?─ se sentó y me miro con una ceja alzada. _Te quiero_─ Yo también Nessie─ me miro con ternura y luego me levanto en brazos abrazándome de una forma que me decía que era cierto, luego me beso la frente y yo su mejilla. Luego de la nada soltó una carcajada─. Eres increíble Bella…─ lo mire confundida por un momento, hasta que me respondió aun con una sonrisa en el rostro─ no piensas en Jacob porque tu mamá te lo dijo ¿no?…No te preocupes Nessie yo te quiero…y mucho. Con lobo o sin él.

─ ¿Entonces…?─ hable en voz alta, cosa que lo extraño e inmediatamente me di cuenta de que hurgaba en mi mente.

─Solo necesito acostumbrarme a que esta cerca sin ninguna razón─ lo mire ceñuda─. Bueno sin una razón que para mí sea fácil de sobrellevar.

Me reí y luego él también lo hizo, de verdad me gustaba ver a mi papá reírse, se veía como un ángel de los que describen en algunas historias. Claro que el que se parecía más a un príncipe era mi Jacob…

─ ¿Me tendré que acostumbrar a oír eso por el resto de mi vida?─ me miro como si me suplicara que se lo negara, pero en mi mente pensaba que eso seria lo mejor, lo vi suspirar y luego se levanto colocándome sobre sus hombros─ ¿Tienes hambre?

Yo sonreí y apreté la mano sobre su rostro en señal de afirmación.

─Comerás algo para humanos ─me dijo, seguramente con una sonrisa arrogante. _Estas tomando venganza_─. Claro que no hija, pero no podemos agotar todas las reservas de los bancos de sangre en Washington.

Me resigne a que tal vez tuviera la razón, pero yo estaba casi totalmente segura de que, en parte eso era una escusa para desahogarse de lo de Jacob.

─Tal vez…solo tal vez Nessie…─ respondió a mis pensamientos.

Suspire.

_Lo sabía… _Me queje y el se rio entre dientes. Al parecer no tenía la menor de las prisas por bajar, así que camino a paso humano. Cuando llegamos a la sala, se encontraban ahí mi tío Jasper, tío Emmett, mi abuelito Carlise y mi mamá, la cual sostenía en las manos un tazón de cereal.

La verdad no me molestaba la comida humana, por lo regular no estaba tan mal, en especial cuando mi mamá me daba cereal de chocolate en el desayuno, pero nada se comparaba con el sabor de la sangre que mi abuelito compraba de vez en cuando.

─Pobre niña hermano ─aseguro mi tío Emmett a mi papá─, ni siquiera el que sea mitad humana es lo suficiente para que pueda comer eso…

─Cierto… ─convino mi tío Jasper con una sonrisa de medio lado─ no cabe duda de que es una niña muy buena para obedecer…─ no cabe la menor duda de que adoro a mis tíos.

─Ustedes lo único que hacen es malcriarla… ─no podía creerlo, incluso mi mamá se ponía de lado de mi papá.

─Aquí no hay lado Nessie ─respondió mi papá─, solo lo hacemos para que no batalles si alguna vez no puedes ir a cazar…además ─miro de soslayo a mi abuelito que estaba sentado en el sofá leyendo el periódico─, los Cullen vivimos con abstinencia completa ¿no creo que quieras decepcionar a Carlise?

Suspire. _No, no quiero decepcionarlo_.

─No deberías hacerle eso a tu propia hija Edward ─se quejó mi tío Emmett con una risilla, la cual siempre me hacia sonreír.

─Ya dejen de regañar a Edward, él sabe lo que hace ─mi mamá como siempre defendiendo a su marido.

Papá me bajo de sus hombros y mi mamá puso el tazón en la mesa, pero mi tío Emmett lo jalo hacia enfrente de él. Yo lo mire esperanzada por un momento, pero cuando mi papá me puso sobre las piernas de mi tío perdí todas las ilusiones ¿Dónde estaba tía Rosalie cuando la necesitaba?

Coloque la mano en el rostro de tío Emmett, pero el solo se rio por lo bajo y negó con la cabeza, para luego guiñarme un ojo. Luego me acerco el tazón, pero justo antes de que yo pudiera levantar la mano para tomar la cuchara lo lanzo como un platillo volador por una ventana abierta.

─ ¡Emmett! ¿Qué rayos crees que haces?─ se quejo mi padre, mientras mi madre suspiraba resignada.

─Lo siento Edward, pero Rosalie me dijo que no dejara que la envenenaran con comida humana ─aseguro sonriendo y cargándome mientras se levantaba.

─Gracias tío Emmett ─le sonreí y me miro sorprendido, tal y como papá lo había hecho hace unos momentos─ ¿Qué sucede?

─ ¿Nessie, porque hablas?─inquirió mi mamá con el semblante preocupado.

─Yo te lo explico Bella ─intervino mi abuelito levantándose del sillón─. Lo que sucede es que le recomendé a Nessie que seria mejor que procurara comunicarse de esa manera, ya que no siempre es bueno el asunto de que les muestre cosas a las personas.

Mi mamá miro un poco raro a mi abuelito Carlise, pero luego le sonrió, seguro que comprendió las razones que me había explicado él la otra vez, mi papá frunció el ceño, mientras se acercaba a mi y mi tío Emmett. Mi tío Jasper se rio en voz baja.

─Edward, tranquilo─ le aconsejó mi mamá tomándolo del brazo.

─Dame a mi hija Emmett ─le ordenó con los dientes apretados.

Entonces mi corazón se acelero y latió más rápido de lo normal, cosa que todos notaron. Claro que no todos reaccionaron de igual manera; mi papá lanzo un siseo amenazante, mi mamá solo apretó los labios, no se si para reírse o para canalizar su ira, tío Emmett lanzo una carcajada que me retumbo cerca los oídos, pues aun estaba en sus brazos, tío Jasper solo negó con la cabeza en señal de resignación y mi abuelito Carlise, solo lo dejo pasar.

─ ¡Hola! ─escuche el grito de mi licántropo en la puerta de la entrada y una gran sonrisa me ilumino el rostro.

─Emmett no la…─antes de que mi papá fuera capaz de acabar de decírselo a mi tío, yo salte de sus brazos y en cuanto Jake entro por la puerta abrió sus brazos y yo salte a ellos.

─Hola Nessie ¿Me extrañaste? ─en cuanto me pregunto puse mi mano sobre su mejilla. Además, _¿Qué pregunta era esa? ¿Cómo no extrañar a Jacob? _

─Muy bonito…─ se quejó mi papá a mis espaldas, al parecer había olvidado lo de no pensar más de lo necesario en Jake─ si hija… lo olvidaste.

─Perdón…

_Aunque… mejor no pensar en eso…_

─ ¿En que? ─_Nada papi…_

─ ¿Puedo ir a cazar con Jacob? ─pregunte inocentemente a mis papás poniendo mi mejor carita de ─irónicamente─ perrito triste.

─No, tu vas a comer comida humana…─mi papá parecía muy recio a dejarme salir y mi mamá no parecía dispuesta a defenderme, pero en ese momento llego mi tía Alice, mi salvación personal para Jake y mi tía Rosalie, mi defensora ante la comida humana, aunque no le guste Jacob, junto con mi abuelita Esme, la cual subió las escaleras rápidamente.

─Tía Rosalie, papá quiere que coma comida humana ─lo acuse de inmediato y ella lo miro con el ceño fruncido y seguramente diciéndole miles de cosas con sus pensamientos, sonreí satisfecha. Ya había terminado y yo había ganado.

─Aun no Nessie…Rosalie ella quiere ir a cazar con Jacob…

─Bella ¿Dónde esta el cereal de Nessie? ─de acuerdo, esperaba algo diferente. _¿Qué tienen en contra de MI Jacob?_

─Eso precisamente…─respondió papá muy enojado.

─Tía Rosalie ─le suplique pero ella solo miraba a Jake con profundo rencor. Eso no iba a funcionar─. Tía Alice─ la mire y ella me sonrió radiante y luego me guiño el ojo antes de acercarse a mi tío Jasper, él cual la miro con una ceja alzada, seguramente a él también le extrañaba su actitud o no podía descifrar sus emociones…

─ ¿Saben? Hace unos meses justo cuando Edward y Bella llegaron a Isla Esme vi algo muy curioso con plumas involucradas ─les comunico con una sonrisa algo rara, mientras rodeaba el cuello de mi tío con los brazos y se pegaba a su cuerpo, luego un gruñido se formo en la garganta de él, como luchando por salir, ¿Qué estaría sintiendo mi tía que mi tío reacciono de manera tan rara? _No entiendo nada._

─Mejor así hija…─respondió mi papá esquivando la mirada de mamá.

─Jacob, Nessie. Que les valla bien─ me deseo mi mamá de una manera precipitada y nos empujo a mi y a Jake fuera de la casa cerrándola detrás de nosotros─. Alice de verdad estas loca...

─Ahora no Bella…tengo un asunto que atender con Jas ─después oír esto oímos como salían corriendo de la por la parte de atrás.

Jacob sacudió la cabeza y me llevo en sus brazos lejos de la casa internándonos en el bosque, me estaba preguntando que había pasado y porque mis tíos y mi mamá se portaron tan raros, pero Jacob tenia la mirada perdida, aunque la curiosidad era prácticamente irresistible. Lo decidí después de un rato y cuando Jake se detuvo yo salte de sus brazos, luego me di vuelta y lo mire, mientras él me sonreía.

─Bien Nessie…vamos a cazar, él que tenga al más grande ─la verdad ya me sabia la reglas de memoria, eso era lo de costumbre.

─ ¿Qué era eso acerca de plumas? ¿Por qué mi tío Jasper gruño cuando ella lo abrazo? ¿Por qué mi mamá nos saco así de la casa? ¿Por qué te pusiste rojo Jake? ─ no entendí que rayos estaba pasando, pues mi licántropo nunca se queda callado cuando le pregunto algo directamente, además no entendía tampoco el hecho de que se sonrojara cuando solo le estaba preguntando algo muy simple.

─Mejor…─la verdad no entendí porque dudaba tanto.

─Jake, dime que paso─ insistí con la voz firme.

─Pues…veras… ¡Bella! ─grito de repente, haciéndome saltar del susto.

─Pero Jake…

─ ¿Qué paso Jacob?─ gritó mamá en cuanto llego a nuestro lado haciendo que me sobresaltara de nuevo.

─Nessie… te la dejo, yo me voy a ver a mi viejo ─se acercó a mi y me levantó del suelo con las manos, me beso la mejilla, me bajo y gritó─ ¡Adiós! ─luego desapareció entre los arboles.

Mamá me miro extrañada. Se acercó y luego me levantó del piso acomodándome en sus brazos, seguramente esperando una explicación de porque su mejor amigo había desaparecido de esa manera. Presione la mano contra su mejilla mostrándole lo que había sucedido, lo cual la hizo soltar una carcajada.

─Respóndeme tú ─le pedí y su risa cesó de inmediato.

─Edward, amor ven para acá ─lo llamo con voz suplicante, pero una risa espectral se escucho y un suave "ni loco" llego junto con el viento. Mire confundida como mamá maldecía por lo bajo de forma muy rápida─. Bueno hija eso es cosa de adultos, te lo explicare en unos meses…o con suerte en unos años─ murmuró pero yo la escuche.

─Pero ¿Por qué Jake…? ─eso era lo más extraño y mi mamá volvió a reír, pero esta vez entre dientes.

─Le da vergüenza hablar de eso hija... ─luego de meditarlo por un momento alzo un poco la voz─ Tengo que ir a ver a J, para sacar unos documentos, pero si prometes no preguntar nada de lo de hace un momento te llevare a casa de Billy para que te cuide, pues no creo que tu papá…

En medio de un parpadeo estaba en los brazos de mi papá.

─Que te valla bien amor ─se acercó y le dio un beso en la boca, casi nunca los veía besarse así, en realidad se veían muy bien, pero en esos momentos me estaban apretando entre sus pechos y el aire no era mucho ahí, en especial si me apachurraban entre ellos─. Lo siento Nessie…

─Bien, me voy. Adiós Nessie ─se inclinó sobre mi y me dio un beso en la mejilla, luego se volvió a mi papá, pero solo le dijo adiós con un movimiento de mano y se fue corriendo, seguramente a recoger el volvo de mi papá.

─Bien hija, creo que tienes hambre ¿no? ─me miró curioso mi papá, pero yo solo cruce los brazos frente a mí en señal de disgusto. Papá se río─ Solo porque has hecho que ese perro huyera tu decides que desayunar ─_Papá, ¿De verdad no puedes hacer nada para que te agrade?─. _No Nessie, solo te puedo prometer no matarlo ─_Eres cruel…─_. Tal vez, pero dime mejor ¿Qué quieres desayunar? ¿Sangre donada o quieres cazar? ─_Quiero mi vaso de sangre…_

Pasamos a casa por un vaso de sangre para mí y luego de que termine papá me tomo en brazos y salimos corriendo.

Llegamos a la casa de mi abuelita Esme y pasamos ahí toda la mañana y toda la tarde, por lo regular no me molestaba, porque Jacob estaba conmigo, pero de verdad no me gustaba la idea de no poder verlo en todo el día. Al anochecer mi mamá llego a la casa mientras yo me encontraba haciendo un castillo de naipes con mi tía Rosalie y tío Emmett, mi papá se levando rápidamente del sillón y en un parpadeo ya se encontraba besando a mi mamá, recargándola en el puerta cerrada.

─Edward…─lo llamó mi tío Emmett entre risitas, pero él no dejo de besar a mamá─ lo bueno de esto Nessie es que ya no puedes tener hermanitos…─me murmuró en el oído y su aliento me hizo cosquillas así que me reí.

─ ¡Nessie! ¿Por qué te ríes de lo que dice Emmett? ─gritó muy alterada mi mamá y yo la mire confundida, pero luego papá también río confundiendo a mamá.

─Tranquila Bella, Emmett le hizo cosquillas nada más…

Definitivamente ese día me había confundido mucho ¿Por qué los adultos tenían cambios tan repentinos de humor? Y además de todo ¿De que tanto hablaban que yo no entendía nada de lo que decían? Y ¿Saben que fue lo peor? Que eso siguió por varios años…

Continuara…

* * *

Hola!!! Bueno ¿Que les parecio?

.

.

Espero que les gustara, les traigo la continuacion en una semana!!!

.

.

Bye Bye!!!


	2. Imprimación

Hola!!! Jeje, lamento mucho la tardanza... pero psss la inspiracion me fallo un poquito... ^//^u... Espero les agrade el kpy!!

* * *

Cataclismo

.

.

.

By Yasaku Cullen

.

.

Capitulo 2

.

.

"Imprimación"

.

.

Han pasado cinco años y medio desde lo que ocurrió con los Vulturi, ya no les temo ni los odio, he escuchado su historia contada por mi abuelito Carlise cientos de veces la cual es cien por ciento imparcial y aunque mi mamá asegure que él solo trata de suavizar mi impresión sobre ellos, yo no lo creo así. Ellos tienes sus reglas y costumbres, y a pesar de que quieren a mi familia como colección de figurillas de acción, creo que en realidad no son del todo malos, es decir ¿Quién no la querría?

Vivimos en Londres, nos mudamos hace como dos meses y pronto voy a entrar a la preparatoria, pero no lo voy a hacer sola, mi papá entra también, claro que el entra un año más arriba que yo. Lo que más risa me da es que mi madre no quiere regresar a la preparatoria ya que sale con sus "Que alguien me diga ¿Para que quiero pasar por eso otra vez? Con una basta y sobra", pero a pesar de eso no soporta la idea de dejar que mi padre valla solo, y yo opino que tiene celos de que alguna tipa se le acerque, aunque yo lo dudo en realidad, porque no se va a separar de mí más que para las clases y bueno… Es tan cariñoso. Siempre me abraza o me toma de la mano si puede y eso me hace feliz.

Simplemente, él es mi ejemplo a seguir y mi más valioso tesoro.

También Jacob decidió venir con nosotros ─cosa que no entiendo porque lo hace si casi no le gustan los vampiros─ y ahora vivimos bajo el mismo techo, a pesar de que ha resultado incomodo durante los últimos meses que hemos estado aquí, debido a su naturaleza de licántropo, pero lo ha soportado de una manera tan impresionante que incluso mi tía Rose le ha dado un poco de crédito cuando él esta lo suficientemente lejos para oírla, pero algo de esta nueva vida que me alegra en sobre manera es que Seth también se mudo a Londres con nosotros.

Seth es mi amigo, al igual que de mi padre y de Jacob, pero este último cuando se enteró de que nosotros nos mudaríamos y que Seth también lo haría, puedo casi jurar que mi padre se hubiera ahogado de la risa si de verdad necesitara respirar al ver el rostro de Jake.

La realidad de estos últimos meses es que no he podido alejarme de mis licántropos, tanto Jacob, como Seth me son terriblemente indispensables, es divertido salir con ellos a dar la vuelta por las calles llenas de niebla en este lugar, con las bromas de Seth acerca de mi naturaleza vampírica y la cara de enojado de Jacob cada vez que él me abraza por los hombros con una sonrisa radiante, que me desubica un poco.

─Nessie ─me llamó una voz muy cerca del oído y me sobresalte cuando giré mi rostro y me encontré con Jake sonriéndome radiante.

─Hola Jacob… ─murmuré un poco conmocionada por su cercanía y con mis mejillas ligeramente sonrojadas. Su cercanía me ponía nerviosa… demasiado, he de admitir, y es que Jacob Black me gustaba mucho… pero yo sencillamente tenia apariencia de niña de quince años y el ya era todo un hombre en edad y apariencia.

─Nessie, tú sabes porque Edward no me quería ver en la mañana ─palidecí, tal parecía que no había evitado gritar mis pensamientos en la mañana, pero es que, un sueño como el que tuve es uno que me gustaría volver a tener cada noche.

─ ¡Oye Jake! ─lo llamó Seth y yo le sonreí radiante a mi amigo, pero me sonroje un poco cuando se sentó a mi lado en el sofá de cuero negro de mi habitación ya que por su pecho desnudo aun rodaban gotas de agua que me moría por quitarle de paso poder acariciar su piel cobriza que me enloquecía, y es que tampoco lo puedo negar, también me gusta mucho Seth.

Ambos me gustan, son geniales, mis mejores amigos y mis compañeros en todo momento. Al principio no me agradaba del todo que Seth nos acompañara a todos lados por petición ─aunque yo diría que fue más una orden bien disfrazada─ de mi padre ─ es que mi papá le tiene cierto coraje a mi Jake─, pero al paso del tiempo me fui acostumbrando a su presencia e incluso a desearla en todo momento.

─ ¿Qué quieres chico? ─me impresiono el tono ligeramente hostil de Jacob y al mirarlo de nuevo vi su ceño fruncido ¿Qué le molestaba? No tenía ni la menor idea…

─Nada ─contesto Seth con una sonrisa radiante. Me tomó de la muñeca y me jaló a su pecho donde quede recargada mientras me sonrojaba aún más que al verlo ¡Por Dios! ¡Deseaba con toda mi alma que el día en que mi parte vampírica tomara a mi parte humana! Tal vez cuando mi crecimiento se detuviera, dejaría de ser tan humana para sonrojarme─, solamente que vi que estabas con Ren y me pareció educado saludarla ─me rodeo con sus brazos reteniéndome en su pecho cuando traté de alejarme─. Además a ella le encanta verme sin camisa ─soltó una carcajada increíblemente atronadora, que puedo asegurar no fue por el sonrojo que me hizo arder las orejas, porque con su temperatura no notaria la mía, sino que fue por la mueca de asco que hizo Jake ante su comentario.

─Eres imposible chico ─murmuró más para si, pero yo tenía buen oído─, no se como es que Edward no te parte la cara ─Seth se río de nuevo a carcajadas, y si vamos a eso, la verdad yo tampoco lo comprendía, al parecer a mi padre no le molestaba en lo más mínimo esos comentarios por parte de Seth, como lo haría si fueran de parte de Jake, pero la amistad entre ellos no me parecía suficiente para ello, ya que cuando tío Emmett decía algo como eso, lo golpeaba en la cabeza o donde pudiera sin clemencia alguna… y eso que decían ser hermanos… Tendría que interrogar, no, mejor dicho torturar a mi papá si quería una respuesta justificable y sin mentiras, porque para mentir sin duda él era muy bueno.

―Es que soy tan adorable que incluso Edward cae bajo mis encantos ―respondio como si nada y no pude más que soltar una carcajada al imaginarme el rostro de papá si o hubiera oído decir tal cosa… aunque si lo pienso… no le habría molestado más que a mí y seguramente también hubiera reído a carcajadas ante las ocurrencias de este chico.

―Eres de lo peor Seth… ―susurré alejándome un poco de su cuerpo debido a lo nerviosa que me ponía y esta vez él me dejó salir de ellos, aunque con una pequeña mueca de disgusto. Lo ignoré todo lo que pude y me volví a Jake con una sonrisa― ¿Qué sucede Jacob? ―le pregunté y luego de que sus ojos dejaron de mirar con algo de coraje a Seth me miró totalmente alegre.

― ¿Quieres ir a una fiesta esta noche? Ya le pedí permiso a Bella y acepto ― ¿Una fiesta? ¿Una fiesta… con Jake y yo _solos? _ ¿Sin vampiros inconscientemente metiches escuchando los alocados latidos de mi corazón?

― ¡Claro que voy! ―salté del sofá y me abalancé contra su cuello abrazándolo con una gran sonrisa en mis labios.

―No vas a ir Nessie ―aseguró la voz de mi papá a mis espaldas y yo solo lo miré enfurecida _¿No escuchaste lo de metiches? _Le reclamé mentalmente, pero su semblante me decía que no estaba para bromas. _Por favor, por favor…_ Supliqué mientras ponía mi mejor carita, pero solo negó con la cabeza y tendió su mano para que yo la tomara, pero yo no iba a obedecerlo―. Te lo explicaré todo hija… ―su voz me sonó tan persuasiva que no pude hacer más que caminar hacia él totalmente deslumbrada. _Mamá tiene razón, te aprovechas de que soy medio humana para deslumbrarme _Le acuse mentalmente mientras me sacaba de la habitación casi a rastras debido a mi ligera divagación― Tal vez, pero tu tienes la culpa por caer ―su risa me inundó los oídos. De verdad adoraba a Edward Cullen de una manera impresionante.

Ahora que si lo pensaba durante mis primeros meses de vida, solamente me podrían encontrar en los brazos de mi madre o de Jake y casi nunca con mi papá, tal vez era que mi madre era en exceso posesiva y continuaba siéndolo, pero he de admitir que ser consentida por ella hasta en lo más mínimo no es lo mismo que con él. Él es mi padre y una hija siempre va a preferir a su padre… tal vez sea extraño, pero yo lo prefería a él sobre cualquier persona en esta casa, o bueno… tal vez también quisiera demasiado a tío Jazz…

― ¿Quieres que le parta la cara a Jasper, hija? ―preguntó un tanto molesto y una pequeña sonrisa se dibujo en mis labios al notar su tono de voz medio serio.

_No, él es que mejor me comprende… _pensé y me solté de su agarre para caminar a la habitación donde se encontraba su piano de cola. Siempre que quería hablar conmigo tenía que ser sobre el bancó de su piano a menos que quisiera que saliera corriendo, para no escucharlo, aunque sinceramente él me alcanzaría demasiado pronto o tal vez ni siquiera fuera capaz de huir de él ya que descubriría mis pensamientos antes de que me pudiera mover.

_¿Por qué no quieres que valla a la fiesta con Jake? _Me quejé frunciendo el ceño.

―Por Seth… ―murmuró tan bajó que casi no lo escuché, así que supuse que no deseaba que mi amigo lo oyera _¿Por qué? _ El preguntar tanto me recordaba a los niños pequeños de los cuales me hablaba mi mamá y que preguntaban mucho― Por algo que no quieres saber en este momento hija… ─me abrazó por los hombros y yo simplemente me resigne. _Eres extraño Edward Cullen_.

Su risa musical me llegó a los oídos y yo también reí al pensarlo un poco mejor _Bueno… más raro que todos nosotros…_ Hizo una mueca de disgusto que me pareció muy divertida, pero a pesar de eso seguía siendo endemoniadamente atractivo.

―Gracias por el cumplido hija ―después de eso soltó una carcajada, la verdad mamá tenía razón con eso de que mi padre era el vampiro más voluble que había visto jamás, eso incluyendo a mi tío Jazz―. Tal vez, pero realmente los humanos son los que me ponen así… Desde que conocí a tu madre trato de comprender mejor la mente humana y eso me ha vuelto un tanto loco ¿No? ─_Tal vez demasiado… _Apreté los labios tratando de no soltar una carcajada y mi papá me abrazo con fuerza mientras caminábamos.

Llegamos a un lado de su hermoso piano blanco y mientras yo empezaba a tocar unas notas de alguna melodía que había escuchado hace tiempo, papá se dedicó a observarme _Bien, empieza… ¿Por qué no puedo salir con Jake? _Dirigí mi mirada a sus envidiables ojos dorados sin dejar de tocar en ningún momento.

─Eso heriría en cierta forma a ya sabes quien hija ─_¿Seth? ¿Por qué? _Sabia que se acercaba el momento de que me explicaran la razón de el porque Jacob estaba tan ligado a nosotros los vampiros, al igual que Seth, que desde hace unos cuantos meses no podía pasar un solo día sin verlo─. Hemos decidido que si… pero esto será un tanto difícil…

Papá suspiró y casi puedo jurar que de pronto una sombra de cansancio apareció en su rostro…

.

.

─ ¿Qué te sucede Nessie? ─inquirió Jake mirándome curioso mientras entrabamos al jardín de una casa no muy grande─ Te notó callada… ─y tenía razón, la platica con mi padre me hacia sentir en cierta forma incomoda, no con él, sino con mis sentimientos. Ahora entendía el porque Jacob siempre había estado para mí, me había dado todo sin pedir nada a cambio más que una sonrisa.

El saber que sus sentimientos hacia mí eran igual a los míos, me hubieran hecho saltar y bailar de alegría, pero ahora que era consiente de que todo se debía a una estúpida ley de lobos, me resultaba muy egoísta el atar a alguien a una persona a amar…

─No me sucede nada ─respondí sonriendo como siempre a la vez que también pensaba en lo difícil que debió haber resultado para Jacob ser atado a una bebe por tantos años y luego verse forzado a amarme. Yo no quería un destino como ese a lado de un licántropo imprimado.

_Imprimado…_ ¡Como odiaba esa palabra! Yo deseaba amor real… solido, formado a base de conocerse y compenetrarse bien, no un hechizo tan antiguo que ya debería de haber desaparecido.

¿Pero qué figuraba Seth en eso? Realmente no lo sabia, papá me había dado largas con eso diciendo que eran asuntos personales de mi amigo, y yo había cedido a ignorar esa parte cuando me dijo que el que no me dejara salir con Jake mientras Set estuviera cerca se debía más a que seguramente se sentiría incomodo con nosotros si continuábamos comportándonos de esa manera.

Llegamos a la puerta que se encontraba abierta y sinceramente ¡Era mejor de lo que me había imaginado!

Todos los que se hallaban en ese lugar eran cien por ciento humanos y su olor combinado con uno ligeramente dulzoso, me picaba la nariz y me hacia agua la boca. Todo se encontraba en penumbra mientras la música resonaba y hacia que los cristales de las ventanas se estremecieran como si se fueran a romper.

Miré impresionada como todas las personas bailaban alegremente, la música era del tipo que ya había escuchado cuando iba a algún lugar en auto con mi padre, era electrónica y me encantaba como sonaba.

─Vamos Nessie ─me llamó alegremente y me tomó de la mano. Yo solamente me pude sonrojar y me dejé guiar por Jake sin dudarlo.

Llegamos a una mesa del otro lado del salón y con una gran sonrisa en el rostro tomó dos botellas llenas de cerveza. Me tendió una y yo la miré dudosa, yo sabía que no era malo beber siempre y cuando se hiciera de manera responsable, pero estaba segura de que papá se enojaría a muerte con Jacob si yo probaba un solo sorbo. Y lo comprendía, era mi padre, y el olor a alcohol le molestaba en sobre manera.

─No Jake, papá nos mataría…─negué con la cabeza y él sonrió acercándomela de nuevo.

─Tranquila, le dirás que solo fue un sorbo… ─se encogió de hombros restándole importancia.

Yo lo miré dudosa, de verdad quería probar y él lo sabia, sino no me tentaría. Él me daría lo que yo le pidiera por la dichosa imprimación, eso me hubiera agradado si no fuera porque ahora todo lo que sentía por él era más obligatorio para mí que el respirar.

Bien, ahora sacaría provecho de lo que sabía. Jake me daría todo lo que le pidiera.

─De acuerdo ─sonreí radiante y tome la botella.

Tomé un gran sorbo y cuando separé la boquilla de mis labios sentí un ligero mareo, que me hizo tambalearme. Jacob me tomó de la cintura y pude sentir sus manos ardiendo contra mi piel debido a la blusa que llevaba. Me estremecí ante su contacto, una corriente eléctrica me recorrió todo el cuerpo.

─Creo que lo mejor será que ya no bebas Nessie ─sugirió y yo me di cuenta que ahí estaba de nuevo esa afición suya de cuidarme.

─No pasa nada… solo me maree un poco, pero ya estoy bien ─me separé un poco de su cuerpo y me volví a empinar la botella hasta vaciarla. Le sonreí y tomé la botella de la que aún él no había bebido nada, para darle un trago─. Estamos en una fiesta, vamos a bailar.

Vi en sus ojos la preocupación, pero yo se lo estaba pidiendo directamente y pues bien ¡Alabado sea el señor! O mejor dicho ¡Alabado sea Taha Aki por haberse metido en ese lobo! Él tenía que bailar si yo se lo pedía.

.

.

Me estaba divirtiendo más de lo que jamás me había imaginado, me sentía realmente humana entre todas la personas que me rodeaban, el calor que todos desprendían era genial, no me sentía con ganas de beber su sangre, pues hasta el momento me había bebido ya cerca de diez botellas de cerveza y me encontraba satisfecha, pero también las manos de Jacob en mi cintura mientras bailábamos sin parar me ayudaba a no concentrarme en nada más que él y el tacto de su piel sobre la mía.

Pronto empecé a notar como sus manos se deslizaban hacia abajo colocándose en mi cadera, mi corazón latió con más rapidez de lo normal y él sonrió arrogante y yo tragué grueso cuando me atrajo a su cuerpo pegándome a él todo lo que era posible.

─Te vez linda cuando bailas Nessie… ─su voz sonaba endemoniadamente sensual y yo no sabía si podría soportar mucho tiempo sin abalanzarme contra sus labios cuando se inclino hacia mi rostro, pues a pesar de todo, Jake era muy alto para alguien que tenía la apariencia de quince años.

─Ya se lo de la imprimación Jacob… ─murmuré justo cuando sus labios estaban a punto de rozar mis labios─ Y la idea… me gusta… ─de pronto mi cerebro dejó de funcionar y mi cuerpo enloqueció.

Sus labios estaban sobre los míos, acariciándolos con suavidad, de una manera lenta y rítmica, sin demostrar nada de necesidad y yo deseaba más que un simple roce. Deseaba conocer el sabor de su boca y sentir su lengua jugar con la mía tal y como lo había soñado desde hace meses.

Tal vez lo amaba sin control y una ley natural nos unía, pero yo no podía percibir deseo entre nosotros, solamente podía sentir… imprimación…

.

.

Continuara…

* * *

Hola!!! Bueno, ahí lo tienen!!! Espero les gustara!!! Realmente me esforce mucho escribiendolo, no dormí dos noches seguidas para poder terminarlo...Les agradesco desde el fondo de mi corazon los reviews y sus comentarios tan lindos!!! *u*!!!

Bueno sin más que decir me marcho!!!

La konty en una semana!!!

.

.

.

Kisses!!!


	3. Latente

**Hola!!! **Lo se, lo se… No tengo perdón de Dios esta vez, pero las vacaciones fueron muy movidas y casi no he podido a garrar la computadora, pero pues ya regrese a mi casita y ya puedo volver a las andadas!!!

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Cataclismo**

**.**

**.**

**.**

By Yasaku Uchiha's lov3

.

.

Capitulo 3

.

.

**"Latente"**

.

.

.

Su cuerpo no me llamaba a gritos, pero sin duda me encontraba en las nubes probando el sabor de sus labios.

Sus brazos me rodearon con fuerza, jalándome a su cuerpo mientras sus manos acariciaban mi piel, encendiéndola, no por deseo, sino por su alta temperatura que empezaba a aumentar también en mí.

No quería aceptar la atracción que sentía por él. Trataba de mantener intacto mi orgullo, pues no me gustaba que me impusieran nada, nunca lo habían conseguido y no iba a empezar a someterme ahora, además de todo, él nunca se había esforzado por ganar mi corazón si lo pensaba. Bien, me complacía, me daba todo lo que pedía cuando lo pedía, pero si yo no le pedía en una feria que ganara un peluche para mí, él no lo hacia y si él no se aplicaba, yo no iba a aceptar esa regla de su naturaleza.

Ese era el lado positivo de mitad vampiro, mi sangre era fuerte al llamado de "mi otra mitad". Yo le daría su oportunidad, todavía le quedaba un año antes de que llegara el momento en que tomara mi decisión final. Si realmente me amaba, iba a luchar por mi amor y no se sentiría satisfecho por la simple atracción que sentíamos como si fuéramos imanes, pues yo me encargaría de terminar con ello, yo podía ser un polo negativo o uno positivo, yo no era humana ni vampiro, y si quería mi amor, tendría que ganárselo con sangre, sudor y lágrimas.

Nos separamos después de un rato, cuando al fin se termino nuestra reserva de aire y cuando él se inclinó para besarme de nueva cuenta suspiré y giré mi rostro para que no pudiera hacerlo, pero a pesar de todo Jake tomó mi mentón con una de sus manazas, para hacerme mirarlo fijamente, él sabía que yo quería que me siguiera besando, pero yo no iba a ceder, así que volví a girar mi rostro.

─No lo hagas Jake… ─le ordené no muy segura de cómo era posible que mis labios me obedecieran al decirle tal cosa, pero tal y como yo sabia que lo haría se detuvo, pero no se alejó ni un solo centímetro, así que resignada suspiré ¿Acaso era de lento aprendizaje? ─ Aléjate Jacob.

Sin más lo hizo y me miró a los ojos.

─ ¿Qué sucede Nessie? ─preguntó y noté que se encontraba claramente consternado, así que decidí que lo mejor seria disfrutar lo que quedará de la fiesta y luego, destruir sus todas ideas ─de él y de todos─ de que yo le pertenecía sin más opción.

─Después ¿Si? Ahora… ─le mostré la botella vacía que sostenía en mi mano izquierda─ quiero otra cerveza.

Jacob me quitó la botella de la mano y caminó hasta el pasillo en el cual se encontraba la mesa con las cervezas mientras yo me dedicaba a bailar sola. Sabía que ya hace casi cinco botellas que había dejado de beber responsablemente y de dejar de pensar en las posibles consecuencias, pero para mi propia sorpresa, no me encontraba borracha ni mucho menos, solamente un poco confundida, pero a pesar de toda no dejaría que esa noche el asunto se me saliera de las manos. Tendría que aprender a manejar el hecho de que estaba imprimada de Jake con la cabeza fría y sin dejarme llevar por mis instintos que me llevaban a él.

Cuando regresó a mí con dos botellas, me entregó una y de inmediato llevo a otra a sus labios, para vaciarla de un trago, dejándome claramente sorprendida.

Bailamos por un rato más hasta que dieron las dos de la mañana, la cual era mi hora de llegada a casa.

─Tenemos que regresar ─le dije a mi licántropo con un suspiro, puede que no me la estuviera pasando bomba con él, pues su mal humor ─he de suponer que por mi "rechazo"─ no había desaparecido en ningún maldito momento.

─De acuerdo ─respondió un tanto huraño y sin siquiera llamarme, salió de la sala donde nos encontrábamos bailando rumbo al pasillo que llevaba a la puerta de salida.

Realmente parecía afectado y eso no ayudaba mucho a mi terca ─pero no muy firme─ decisión de ponerle trabas hasta que se esforzara un poco, se mantuviera del todo firme después de todo, las palabras de papá habían sido muy claras.

"─_Los licántropos al estar imprimados sienten una empatía sorprendente con el objeto de su imprimación __me explicó un tanto resistente a la conversación, pero decidido a continuar__, lo cual les ayuda a complacer en todo lo que les haga falta para ser felices._

─ _¿__Entonces Jake siente lo que yo siento? __inquirí más burlona que otra cosa, en realidad no podía entender porque todo el maldito royo de las imprimaciones._

─_Más o menos __suspiró y luego empezó a tocar la misma melodía que yo, pero en el otro extremo del piano blanco__. Y se supone que el objeto de la imprimación con quien comparte ese lazo irrompible, también es capaz de sentir empatía y comprender más que nada lo que siente su licántropo o lo que necesita."_

Subimos al automóvil nuevo que mamá le había regalado y que sinceramente era fabuloso, es decir un Mustang del año, con motor arreglado para correr en la formula uno y de un color negro impresionantemente brillante no era poca cosa y menos si como a mí desde pequeña te habían inculcado el buen gusto y apreciación de los autos.

─ ¿Ahora ya me vas a contar? ─me giré decidida y un poco intimidada, realmente Jacob no daba miedo, pero era realmente extraño su comportamiento y su voz fría.

─Me gusta la imprimación, pero no me gusta que me impongan nada Jacob ─aseguré y estaba completamente segura de que él sabia a que me refería con eso, pues él siempre había sido ─en conjunto con Seth y tío Emmett─ él que me dijera que jamás me dejara dominar por los demás y que decidiera por mí misma todo él tiempo.

─ ¿Y? ─su pregunta me descoloco ¿Y? ¿Era todo lo que se le ocurría decirme?

─Y que no voy a estar contigo porque una maldita ley para perros me lo dice ─rezongué y soné tan infantil que Jake no pudo evitar soltar una risa ante mi forma de hablar─, tú sabes que no me voy a dejar dominar.

Me miró a los ojos con él ceño fruncido y yo le sostuve la mirada totalmente decidida.

─Entonces no hay opción ─murmuró con voz amarga y rápidamente intervine.

─Claro que la hay, pero todo depende de ti ─aseguré mientras aparcábamos en la cochera, así que para evitar que algún indiscreto vampiro me oyera bajé mi voz hasta un susurró casi imperceptible─, solamente tienes que esforzarte para conseguir mi amor.

─Pero si ya lo tengo ¿Para qué luchar? ─inquirió sin comprenderlo y yo negué con la cabeza resignada.

─Esa es la razón ─mi voz se empezaba a volver gélida y sentía que pronto empezaría a soltar veneno contra él y su estúpida naturaleza─. Yo no te voy a pertenecer hasta que no corrijas esa actitud, realmente necesito que esto no sea por ley o jamás se llevara a cabo ─sus ojos miraban los míos con una mezcla de burla y enojo, pero no me iba a inmutar─ Tienes de aquí al día que cumpla los siete años Jake ─le informé y habiendo dicho todo lo que quería, me paré de pintitas y le besé el hombro, que era la parte más alta de él que alcanzaba aún estirándome.

No se movió y yo sabia la razón de su enfado, no le agradaba la idea de esforzarse, pues todo lo que quería lo hacia y lo obtenía siempre con las mayores facilidades.

Bien, yo también obtenía todo, pero en cambio a él yo era distinta. Yo si trataba de esforzarme aunque fuera innecesario, pues me parecía injusto el que los demás si tuvieran que hacerlo y yo no, yo tenía una comprensión del mundo humano muy estrecha, pero de acuerdo con los relatos que me contaban todos en casa acerca de sus experiencias en el, me daba cuenta de que era más complicado de lo que debería.

Cansada y pensando en que mi padre no tardaría en abordarme para regañarme por lo que había dicho y pensado, entré a mi habitación y cerré la puerta sin ponerle el seguro, pues a nadie en esa casa lo detendría, así que tratando de concentrarme en cualquier canción, libro, película me desvestí y coloqué un camisón de color café claro de seda que me había regalado tía Alice.

Ya mañana pensaría más acerca del asunto, además de que según había escuchado a papá y mamá hablar de que ese día iríamos a buscar las cosas que necesitaría para el instituto y eso incluía un horrendo uniforme que tapaba más que la ropa de una monja, así que mientras mamá trataba de convencer a papá de que no entrara al instituto yo me dedicaría a vagabundear por las calles principales destilando pensamientos que sabia él no escucharía por concentrarse tanto en la discusión que tendrían debido al asunto.

**.**

**.**

**.**

─ ¡Nessie, apúrate! ─la voz de mi tía Alice resonó con fuerza y yo me apresuré lo más que pude recogiendo mi cabello de manera torpe, sosteniendo la pinza en mi boca mientras corría escaleras abajo.

Tía Alice era verdaderamente un ángel, pero si la hacia esperar para ir de compras realmente se podía volver muy molesta.

Al llegar al vestíbulo suspiré hastiada, me encantaba ir de compras, pero llevaba a todo el batallón conmigo y eso no era para nada divertido.

─A ver Ness… ─dijo Seth y me quito la pinza de la boca, para colocármela al ver que yo batallaba un poco en mantener cada uno de mis cabellos en su lugar.

─Gracias ─murmuré mirándolo con una gran sonrisa, tal vez papá tenía razón y mi amigo se comportaba de una manera distinta conmigo a como trataba a mi madre y a mi tía Alice, y yo lo encontraba más lindo y atento que a Jacob.

─Esas ideas tuyas me gustan hija ─intervino la voz de mi padre y lo miré enojada. Por eso odiaba que mi padre pudiera leer mi mente.

─ ¿Qué ideas? ─preguntó Rose mirándome curiosa y yo me sonrojé ligeramente. No quería que nadie lo supiera, pero necesitaba estar un rato con Seth, para poder analizar su comportamiento.

─Vamos a separarnos, así abarcaremos más ─respondió mi padre sorprendiéndome. Me guiñó el ojo y lo miré confundida─, no queremos retrasarnos demasiado y si todos vamos con Alice y Jasper nos entretendremos todo él día… ─rodó los ojos como si estuviera fastidiado, pero la sonrisita que le dirigió a mi tía Alice fue sin duda alguna cómplice, a lo cual mi tío rió de manera melodiosa.

─Trato, ahora si nos disculpan… ─Alice tomó de la mano a mi tío y lo sacó de la casa, para subir a su hermoso porche.

─Bien, entonces nosotros también nos vamos ─dijo tío Emmett jalando del brazo a tía Rose quien me miraba curiosa y algo preocupada.

─ ¿Vienes con nosotros hija? ─inquirió mi madre y yo negué con la cabeza, a lo cual papá abogó por mí.

─Me parece mejor que ella y Seth vallan juntos, después de todo van al mismo grado ─se encogió de hombros y yo asentí con una gran sonrisa en el rostro mientras los dedos del Clearwater se entrelazaban con los míos.

─Yo los acompañaré ─la voz de Jake me hizo girarme bruscamente, y al verlo recargado en el barandal de la escalera no pude evitar pensar que era increíblemente apuesto, cosa que no me alegró en lo más mínimo. Encontrarlo irresistible no era algo que yo deseara, al menos no en ese momento que trataba de descifrar el acertijo acerca de la conducta de Seth.

"¡Ayúdame Edward Cullen!" grité interiormente y mi padre rió ligeramente "¡Te lo suplico!"

─Lo siento perro, pero será mejor que vallan solos ─sentí la mano de Seth removerse en la mía, como si deseara quitarla, pero yo no se lo permití. Seguramente él ya sabía lo de la imprimación y le incomodaba la situación, aunque jamás podría resultarle tan terrible como a mí en eses momentos─, así se acostumbraran a estar juntos, pues tú no has querido entrar con ellos en el instituto ─la voz de mi padre no podía ser más petulante y en cierta forma me hizo sentir enojada "¿Tienes que ser tan cruel?" ─Sí, creo que es lo mejor ─esa respuesta iba dirigida a mí claramente, pero había salido muy bien disfrazada con el hecho de que parecía dirigida a él.

─Como quieras… ─escupió Jacob y se giró con una mueca de disgusto.

─Espera Jake… ─mi amigo trató de seguirlo y yo lo retuve.

─Déjalo… ─le susurré dando un suave apretón a su mano y él, al mirarme parpadeo un par de veces y luego me sonrió radiante.

─Te comprendo chico… ─murmuró mi padre y yo me giré a mirarlo de nueva cuenta, pero esta vez él se encontraba acomodándole el saco a mi madre, la cual lo miraba como si fuera un objeto terriblemente brillante y hermoso, cosa que sin duda alguna era─ Eres un ángel Nessie… ─sonreí y justo después de que salieron por la puerta yo miré a Seth.

─ ¿Nos vamos? ─pregunté alegremente y él solo asintió dejándose arrastrar por mí, una chica que sin dudas disfrutaba casi tanto como su tía el salir de compras─ Tu cargaras todas las bolsas Seth ─lo amenacé mirándolo de reojo mientras caminábamos por la calle.

Mis padres y mis tíos ya se habían marchado, de eso estaba segura. No podía captar ningún efluvio familiar en el aire más que el delicioso aroma a pino y menta de Seth.

─Supongo que es lo justo ─respondió y me soltó la mano antes de que yo pudiera reaccionar, pero en lugar de dejarme así, me abrazo por los hombros como solía hacer siempre que podía y esta ves le rodee la cintura con mi brazo, mientras recargaba la cabeza en él.

Me sentí muy nerviosa y sumamente culpable al pensar en el cuadro que seguramente formábamos al caminar así, pero su calidez me era en extremo reconfortante y más aún al darme cuenta de que el corazón de Seth latía un poco más rápido de lo normal.

─ ¿Por qué quisiste entrar a la preparatoria? ─le pregunté llena de curiosidad mirando su rostro con el ceño levemente fruncido.

─Quiero revivir mis años de adolecente ─respondió encogiéndose de hombros y haciéndome reír.

─ ¿Revivir? ¡Por Dios Seth! Tu eres casi tan inmortal como nosotros ¿No te basta con una semi-eternidad para ir a la escuela? ─pregunté bajando la voz al ver un par de chicos acercándose a nosotros.

─No ─sonrió alegremente y yo no pude evitar reír de nueva cuenta, haciendo que ambos chicos se detuvieran frente a nosotros levemente aturdidos─. Hmp… ¿No podrías llamar menos la atención? ─se quejó deteniéndose también.

No comprendí el porque de sus palabras, es decir, si llamaba demasiado la atención con mi risa, mis ojos, mi cabello, mi cuerpo… Bueno ¿Qué quería que yo hiciera con eso? Era mi naturaleza atraer a los humanos.

─Tal vez ─reflexione un poco y negué con la cabeza, mientras me soltaba de su agarre, para caminar hacia los chicos─. Mejor no ─canturree alegremente.

Ese par no estaba nada mal, había que admitirlo.

Ambos altos, uno ligeramente bronceado y el otro un poco más pálido, el bronceado tenía el cabello totalmente negro parado en picos moldeados con gel y los ojos del mismo color que su cabellera; mientras el otro tenia el cabello rubio y sumamente lacio cayendo hasta sus hombros con ojos de un hermoso color verde. Ambos de alrededor de los diecinueve años.

Respiré profundamente tratando de oler su sangre, no tenía la más mínima intención de dañarlos, pero al no hablar con nadie más que no fueran mi familia o los hombres lobo era un tanto difícil hacerlo con personas que acababa de conocer.

─Hola ─saludé levantando una mano y ambos se miraron confundidos, par luego mirarme con una sonrisita tonta. Era tan placentero el efecto que causaba en los humanos, me hacían sentir la mejor.

─ ¿Qué tal?

─Hola.

Hablaron al mismo tiempo y tuve que apretar mis labios para no reír cuando se miraron uno a otro amenazantemente.

Me giré y pude ver a mi hombre lobo claramente molesto, cosa que me dio una idea para descubrir el porque mi padre decía que tuviera cuidado en la escuela con los chicos y Seth.

─Soy Ness ─me presenté mirándolos de nueva cuenta y luego señale sobre mi hombro izquierdo a mi amigo─. Él es Seth ─sentí como su mano tomaba la mía y noté que la mirada de los chicos iba a parar a ella─, un amigo ─aclaré de inmediato y ambos con movimientos sumamente sincronizados sonrieron de una manera un tanto extraña que no reconocí, pero que era idéntica a la que mamá le lanzaba a papá cada no…

Tragué grueso al comprenderlo y apreté la mano de Seth con fuerza desmedida, pero sin lastimarlo.

Si bien, yo era igual de fuerte que mi tío Jazz y era igual de rápida que papá, no deberían de asustarme, pero claramente aún era una niña de seis años, con cuerpo y mente demasiado maduros para mi edad. Los podría matar de un golpe si trataban de tocarme, pero yo siempre había estado bajo el amparo de personas que hicieran eso en caso de que corriera peligro, al igual que cuando los Vulturi andaban detrás de mí.

─Soy Jordán ─se presentó el bronceado.

─Y yo soy Tom ─dijo el rubio dando un paso hacia mí con la mano extendida. Me aterraba el hecho de acercarme a ellos, pero no podía ser maleducada cuando yo había sido la que había empezado con eso.

Respirando profundamente me adelante un paso sin soltar la mano de Seth, que se encontraba sumamente callado, mientas temblaba ligeramente, lo que me informaba que mi amigo ya había notado lo que pasaba, haciendo que me sintiera segura.

Cuando tome su mano, noté que la apretaba con fuerza y justo después como me jalaba hacia su cuerpo, logrando que deshiciera mi agarre en la mano de Seth.

Solté un chillido, pero de inmediato el chico colocó una mano sobre mi boca en el momento en el que su amigo se adelantaba a nosotros interponiéndose entre nosotros y Seth, el cual ya temblaba de manera descontrolada, empezando a asustarme más. Si Seth se transformaba en ese lugar frente a esos dos tipos (si sobrevivían) , no habría más manera de acallarlos que la muerte y aunque se la merecían, era probable que después mi amigo se sintiera terrible por lo sucedido.

Traté de zafarme, pero me dio miedo cuando sentí su mamo sujetarme de la cintura.

Los ojos de Seth se abrieron y vi como de un momento a otro los temblores se detenían y la cordura regresaba a él, para luego darle un puñetazo al chico, el cual cayó inconsciente en el asfalto.

En ese momento yo también me recuperé al ver la mirada llena de dudas en mi amigo, así que antes de que algo más pudiera pasar le mordí la mano al chico que me sujetaba, haciéndolo gritar adolorido y soltarme de inmediato.

Bendito Dios por no hacerme ponzoñosa, pero eso sí, mis dientes eran tan afilados como los de cualquier otro vampiro y cortaron su piel como a la mantequilla.

─Corre ─me ordenó Seth y de inmediato su mano tomó la mía jalándome, pues me había quedado paralizada mirando al chico con la mano sangrante mirándome con terror.

Me jaló hasta llegar a una cafetería, en la cual nos refugiamos en la primera mesa que encontramos.

Mi respiración era irregular al igual que la suya, pero sus ojos no se despegaban de mi rostro, mientras yo trataba de evitar cualquier clase de contacto visual.

─Ness ─me llamó y yo miré por la ventana con mis ojos ardiéndome un poco. Sabía que solo era cuestión de unos segundos a que empezara a llorar─, mírame Nessie ─me suplicó y yo cerré los ojos al darme cuenta de que ya no podría controlar las lágrimas. No es que me hubieran lastimado, pero tenía miedo. Jamás había pensado que los humanos fueran de esa forma, a pesar de ver noticias de asesinatos y cosas por el estilo en la televisión continuamente.

Sentí el contacto de la mano de mi querido licántropo tomarme la barbilla y me obligó a mirarlo a los ojos.

Era una mirada extraña, una que ya había visto antes en otros ojos…En los de Sam, en los de Quil, Jared, Embry… Jacob…

Mi respiración se detuvo, pero no fue por la impresión de la noticia, era como me había dicho una vez mi madre "Se me había olvidado respirar".

─Tranquila… Nada te va a pasar… ─me susurró y yo dejé que las lágrimas siguieran rodando sin respirar aun.

Sus manos me tomaron las mejillas y se acercó a mí como si no pudiera evitarlo, pero vacilando un poco. Mis mejillas se sonrojaron al darme cuenta de lo que iba a hacer. Traté de tomar aire para cuando el momento del beso llegara no tener que separarme muy pronto de él.

Inmediatamente al darme cuanta de lo que pensaba me reprendí mentalmente, pero no podía evitar desear sus labios de una manera casi tan poderosa como los de Jake.

Sus ojos brillaban y estaban fijos en los míos, tratando de analizar un poco la situación y fue entonces cuando un rayo de iluminación, pareció aparecer en sus pensamientos, haciéndolo retroceder un poco, pero sin soltar mi rostro.

Sus ojos se desviaron y estoy segura de que una mueca de indignación apareció en mi rostro, pero antes incluso de que supiera lo que estaba haciendo o de detenerme a pensar un poco, lo besé.

Sus ojos se abrieron sorprendidos, pero no supe si los cerró, pues los míos si se cerraron casi de inmediato, mientras trataba de darle ritmo a nuestro contacto. Sus labios respondieron a los míos, pero esa vez no pareció que fuera porque una ley se lo indicara, porque sus labios se movían con insistencia, demostrando una necesidad que con Jacob no había sentido, pues yo también empezaba a notar que lo necesitaba, que necesitaba ese contacto.

Sus manos descendieron hasta mi cuello, jalándome sobre la mesa, mientras él se inclinaba hacia mí.

Sus labios eran muy suaves y su sabor era enloquecedor, haciéndome perder los estribos. Casi sin proponérmelo abrí mis labios y su lengua invadió mi boca asiéndome soltar un pequeño gemido.

No conocía esa fuerza que me atraía a él, pero creía… no, sabia. Que siempre había estado ahí, muy dentro de mi, pero siempre latente.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Continuara…**

* * *

**Hola!!! **Tal vez muchas me quieran matar después de esto, ya que me he dado cuenta de que la mayoría (por no decir todas) esta de parte de Jake TToTT… pero bue…

Ahora sip… De verdad lo lamento, pero no había podido ni siquiera tocar mi Laptop, ya que durante mis vacas, más que descansar me la pase cuidando a mis sobrinitos y es que con seis niños en la casa una no se puede descuidar, además de que también estaba de turno en mi trabajo de enfermera personal para mi abuelita, además súmenle la fiesta de cumple de una primita en Guadalajara y luego la fiesta de quince de mi hermano y luego el recalentado y luego el llevar a mis parientes que venían de fuera a dar la vuelta a la ciudad y luego tener que hacer maleta para irme a tampiko y un monton de kosas que ya me dio flojera solo de acordarme…

Pero bueno, ahora sip, cada semana van a tener su capitulo, porque pase de semestre sin tronar ni una materia!!!

Les agradezco de verdad sus reviews, me animan a continuar de verdad!!!

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Kisses!!!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hola!!! **Bien, creo que me atrasé un poco… pero estaba deprimida… me he peleado con mi BF!!! TToTT!!! Y además me juro por su padre que no va a visitarme mañana TToTT!! Y es que es mi cumpleee!! Es una ingrataaaa!!

Espero les agrade este cap, ya que por ahora la historia tendrá sus alti-bajos con eso de la confucion en la pobre chica y es probable que halla algunos conflictos, pero el Fic será JacobXNessie si no hay cambio de planes o peticiones al respecto, así que no preocupéis…

.

.

Cataclismo. Cualquier tipo de trastorno grave producido por un fenómeno natural.

Suceso que altera la vida cotidiana.

* * *

.

.

.

Cataclismo

.

.

.

By Yasaku Uchiha's lov3

.

.

Capitulo 4

.

.

"Sensaciones"

.

.

.

Nuestros labios se movían de manera embriagadora mientras su lengua danzaba con la mía que era sumamente inexperta, pero a pesar de eso, parecía ser que mis movimientos torpes lo alentaban a continuar con el contacto.

En ese momento desee ser vampiro por completo, pues el aire empezaba a faltarme poco a poco y por necesidad me tuve que separar de sus labios, a pesar de haberme preparado para ello y soportar el mayor tiempo posible unida a él.

Sus manos aflojaron el agarré que me retenía besándolo y me sentí morir ¿Acaso no sabía cuanto me dolía y odiaba ese espacio entre nuestros labios? Lo miré con él ceño fruncido, demostrándole que estaba enojada, pero él también lo fruncía mientras me soltaba por completo y se recargaba en el respaldo de su silla mirando la mesa, pero a diferencia del mío, su rostro no mostraba otra cosa si no la más grandes de las culpas que jamás me hubiera imaginado.

No quería oír lo que me tuviera que decir, si lo iba a hacer con esa mueca en sus hermosos, carnosos y deliciosos labios, así que me puse de pie tendiéndole la mano sin poder contenerme, pues necesitaba su contacto físico, para no derrumbarme ante el propio peso que causaba la imprimación sobre mí en esos momentos.

─Tenemos mucho que comprar y también poco tiempo ─le informé y él me miró con el mismo semblante mientras tomaba mi mano, como preguntándome si estaba bien, a lo cual solo fui capaz de aferrarme a su mano un poco más fuerte de lo normal─, mejor vayámonos ─sugerí rápidamente tirando un poco de él. Él se puso de pie de inmediato y cuando la mesera se acerco a nosotros para tomar la orden nosotros ya caminábamos a la puerta de salida.

_**(…)**_

─Solamente nos falta comprar un par de cosas ─le informé evitando mirarlo, al igual que él a mí─, pero quiero algo de beber… ─susurré levemente, hacia casi dos semanas que no íbamos a cazar y si algo tenía de humana era que debía comer más constantemente que los demás en mi familia.

─Vamos a una heladería, comerás algo hasta que podamos salir a cazar de nueva cuenta… ─dijo un tanto incomodo, pero su mano se afianzó a la mía, para evitar que me moviera─ pero antes debemos… hablar… ─y como siempre, supe que esas palabras no podían ser presagio de algo bueno, ya lo había oído antes en algún lugar, pero estaba muy segura donde.

─Claro ─respondí lanzándole una sonrisa que si no hubiera sido forzada, realmente se hubiera podido llamar radiante, además yo no tenía planes para que él me dijera que era un error. Yo era más lista de lo que cualquiera persona, vampiro, licántropo, duende o bruja se pudiera imaginar─, pero antes… ─lo imité y él frunció el ceño claramente confundido.

Apreté su mano y en mi mente dibuje algo que realmente quería hacer.

La imagen estaba bien definida, no eran borrones de colores como lo que había hecho últimamente.

_Era Seth y era yo, ambos en la misma posición en que nos encontrábamos en esos momentos, pero había algo diferente, en su rostro había una de esas sonrisas verdaderamente hermosas que me hacia feliz ver, me jalaba de la mano con su fuerza sobre humana hasta que nuestros cuerpos chocaban y con un suave movimiento lleno de ternura, me tomaba del cuello con una mano y de la cintura con otra, me levantaba del suelo con movimientos sutiles al momento que se inclinaba hacia mí. Sus labios rozaban los míos con suavidad y antes de que yo fuera capaz de responder nuestros ojos se encontraban cerrados con fuerza, pues su lengua ya se encontraba con la mía, danzando y haciéndome sentir llena y con el deseo recorriéndome las venas. Le rodeé el cuello con los brazos mientras le correspondía de manera ansiosa y desesperada._

─Ness ─susurró con voz ronca, que no supe reconocer, pero al clavar mis ojos en los suyos, vi que sufría…

Lo solté de inmediato y retrocedí.

No sabia porque, pero me sentía sumamente culpable. Su rostro estaba claramente demacrado.

Me asusté.

Lo único que deseaba era que el supiera cuanto lo quería, pero al parecer el sentimiento que yo le transmití con la visión, no había sido más que algo terriblemente perturbador para él.

─Lo lamento… ─susurré y sentí como las lágrimas causadas por la culpa y el rechazo que ya me esperaba y que no había llegado aún, me brotaban de los ojos. Realmente ese día había llorado más de lo que acostumbraba a hacerlo en un año─ No quería… que te sintieras… mal…─sollocé de una manera nada común en mí, yo era fuerte, pero mis sentimientos, un tanto confusos y el beso que _yo_ le había dado, me estaban convirtiendo en una de esas adolecentes que salían en películas y hacían como mínimo dos dramas por cada quince minutos al aire.

Solté su mano y me giré dispuesta a salir corriendo del lugar a toda velocidad y refugiarme en los brazos de mi madre o en todo caso en los de mi padre. No me importaba realmente, solamente quería huir de la humillación que sentía, pero cuando sus manos se posaron en mis hombros, me detuve antes de siquiera mover un píe. Su contacto, era ardiente, al igual que él de Jacob, pero también era diferente en cierta forma.

Era de lo más extraño que ese simple contacto, me relajara y tensara a la vez, nunca había sentido nada parecido, era como si… como si mis sentidos reaccionaran con él, como si él fuera algo más que solo un imán para mí…

─Nessie… No te… vallas…─su voz era de lo más extraña, pero yo no comprendía porque. Era como si deseara que me fuera y a la vez no…

Lo entendía casi todo a la perfección. Seth, probablemente solamente me quería como a una hermana (si bien él tenía una, no teníamos noticias de ella desde hace casi dos años.), o solo sentía atracción física por mí como la mayoría de los hombres lo sentían por mi madre y mis tías.

Yo no veía manera de poder mirarlo a los ojos nuevamente sin sentirme morir de dolor, mis sentimientos eran profundos, tal vez no grabados con fuego en la piel como lo de mi amado Jake, pero si lo suficiente para que quisiera que él me correspondiera.

─Seth… Lo lamento… ─susurré con pesar y sin meditarlo de nueva cuenta, solté las bolsas que sujetaba con una mano y corrí.

Corrí a casa.

Verdaderamente amaba Londres, su aspecto era tan elegante y un poco sombrío, pero eso era lo que menos me importaba en ese momento.

No tardé más de un par de minutos en llegar a casa y quedarme estática en la puerta, pero con solo respirar, me di cuenta de que solo se encontraban dos personas en casa, mi abuelita Esme y mi Jacob…

Esme me diría lo que más necesitaba oír en esos momentos, lo sabía de sobra. Ella era una de las personas más que correctas, para ayudarme en ese momento, pero yo no quería ayuda, yo quería que me reconfortaran dándome algo que me habían negado.

No corrí esta vez, solo caminé arrastrando los pies, sabiendo que Seth, tardaría un rato en llegar si es que había decidido correr detrás de mí.

Esme me miró sorprendida cuando pase frente a la entrada de la sala, seguramente había notado el olor a sal en el aire… el olor de mis lágrimas. Se acercó a mi con un movimiento rápido y me abrazó con fuerza mientras me acariciaba el cabello y me preguntaba que pasaba, traté de soltarme de su abrazo, pero ella no quería dejarme sola con el dolor que me atormentaba.

─Jacob… Jacob… ─murmuré, sabía que él me escucharía.

Jamás había sido rechazada por nadie eso implicaba mi familia, cualquier otro vampiro, los licántropos y algunos humanos con los que había tenido contacto, ya antes ¡Dolía mucho! Más de lo que podría haberme imaginado jamás.

Eso era por lo que la imprimación le parecía buena idea a todos seguramente. Al "amar" Jake no sufriría jamás, yo estaba imprimada de él y él de mí, eso era algo que me protegía, pero mi lado vampírico era el que creaba una barrera especial, para que esa ley no fuera irreversible.

─Jacob… Jake… ─no pasaron más de dos segundos a que mi abuela me soltara y unos brazos fuertes y ardientes me rodearan en su lugar. Me abracé a su torso, sin miedo de que pudiera ser Seth, conocía ese contacto casi desde que nací.

─ ¿Qué sucedió? ─preguntó y sentí como empezaba a temblar poco a poco. Estaba perdiendo el control y era seguramente era porque creía que me habían hecho daño, y sí, me habían hecho daño, pero no de una manera en la que él se pudiera imaginar.

─Jake… ─susurré tratando de controlar mis sollozos.

─Los dejaré solos ─dijo la voz de mi abuela y escuche como sus pasos se alejaban rumbo a la cocina, pero sabía de sobra que aún ahí podría oír mis sollozos.

Apreté mis labios con demasiada fuerza, pero quería callarme y de hecho, lo conseguí. Los brazos de Jake eran algo que me protegía de cualquier otra cosa, me tranquilizaban.

─ ¿Qué sucedió Nessie? ─preguntó acariciándome el cabello de una manera tan tierna que una sonrisa se extendió en automático por mi rostro.

─Jacob… Perdóname… ─musité, esa disculpa era por haber besado a su mejor amigo y por haber sido cruel con él la noche anterior ¿Así se había sentido él en la fiesta y al llegar a casa? ¿Así se había sentido esa mañana cuando lo deje solo en casa? Si así había sido… De verdad jamás me había sentido tan mal en mi vida.

Realmente en esos momentos comprendía lo que podía doler un rechazo y yo lo había rechazado, de una manera diferente y no tan rotunda, pero de cualquier manera lo había hecho y hasta me había burlado un poco de él sin siquiera proponérmelo… Me sentía basura…

─ ¿Qué sucedió Nessie? ─inquirió con más insistencia, obviamente muy desesperado por no recibir una respuesta, pero yo no iba a responder a eso, simplemente jamás lo haría.

Sus manos bajaron a mi espalda y la frotaron con fuerza, causando que mi blusa se levantara un poco y que sus dedos rozaran mi piel.

Mi temperatura era apenas un poco menos que la de él, pero… ¡Wow!... su contacto me quemó de una manera extraña.

Un escalofrió me recorrió la espalda cuando la puerta de la entrada se abrió y él olor de otro licántropo entro a casa.

No lo pensé, solamente actué. No pensaría en las consecuencias, solamente quería un escudo que me protegiera y yo tenía una armadura completa.

Dando un débil saltó, quedé a la altura del rostro de Jacob y rodeándole en cuello con los brazos lo besé.

Su cálido aliento fue como una muy sutil anestesia y tenía por seguro que me veía un tanto ridícula mientras nuestros labios se movían de manera lenta.

_Yo era mucho más baja que él, apenas le llegaba unos cuantos centímetros por encima de su codo y mis pies seguramente colgaban un poco más debajo de su rodilla._

Sonrío contra mis labios y yo solté una risita, separándome de sus labios y escondiendo mi rostro en su cuello.

No me había dado cuenta de que estaba creando una visión, solamente lo estaba imaginando, pero había perdido él control.

Era extraño.

Sentir sus brazos rodeándome de la cintura, pero lo sentía como algo tan natural que no pude evitar volver a besarlo sin siquiera pensar en Seth.

La imprimación hacia un buen trabajo había que admitirlo.

Unos pasos se acercaron a la sala y sentí como una lágrima rodaba por mi mejilla.

Sentí culpa de nueva cuenta, no sabia que estaba haciendo.

En un instante estoy besando a Seth de manera descontrolada, con necesidad y sintiéndome insaciable y en otro me encontraba en los brazos de Jacob, besándonos de manera dulce, como dos cómplices haciendo una travesura por la cual saben no los van a castigar, porque es justo lo que desean que hagan.

Estaba sintiendo tantas cosas… Me separé de Jake y me deslicé de su abrazo hasta que mis pies tocaron el piso, con un movimiento rápido, pero sutil, no quería que él se sintiera rechazado de nueva cuenta, tomé su mano con delicadeza y él me sonrió.

Mi amigo entró a la sala y al verme parada sosteniendo la mano de Jacob, una mueca apareció en su rostro, para girarse y salir del lugar temblando ligeramente.

¿Por qué se había marchado enfadado?

Realmente no lo comprendía ¡Él me había rechazado, me había lastimado! Simplemente porque me había sentido lo bastante valiente para pedirle que me besara de nueva cuenta… No había motivo para que se sintiera tan ofendido…

─ ¿Qué le habrá pasado a ese chico? ─preguntó la hermosa voz de Jake un tanto preocupada─ Parecía a punto de entrar en fase, creo que será mejor que valla a…

─ ¡No! ─grité desesperada y él me miró con una ceja alzada─ No me dejes sola… ─le supliqué y sus ojos brillaron de una manera deslumbrante en el momento en que se posaron en los míos.

─Claro… ─su voz era suave y de pronto lo vi como un enorme y aplastante lobo que se había vuelto, dulce y sumiso.

Se acercó al sofá jalándome de la mano y se sentó colocándome a mí sobre sus piernas.

Recargue mi cabeza en hombro, pero casi de inmediato su mano se posó debajo de mi barbilla, obligándome a levantar mi rostro. Sus labios se posaron sobre los míos de nueva cuenta y yo me dejé hacer…

Eso era lo que necesitaba, un poco de atención. Solamente necesitaba eso para sentirme fuerte.

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Continuara…**_

_**

* * *

  
**_

_**Hola!!!**_ Bien… quizás no es un muy buen capitulo… Pero realmente tengo seco mi cerebro…

No puedo concentrarme en nada que no sea mi mejor amiga gritándome enojada a la mitad de la calle, mientras yo me le quiero lanzar encima para arrancarle la cabeza… u_ú…

En fin… Weno… creo que más o menos he puesto algo que les agrade… Ahora quisiera preguntarles (aunque la respuesta es obvia, según creo) quien se va a quedar con Nessie ¿Jacob o Seth?

Ustedes deciden!!

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Kisses!!!**_


	5. Inicios

Cataclismo. Cualquier tipo de trastorno grave producido por un fenómeno natural.

Suceso que altera la vida cotidiana.

**

* * *

**

Disclaimer:

Twilight y los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer pero la trama es toda mía xD!

.

.

.

Cataclismo

.

.

.

By Yasaku Uch1ha-Patt1nso0on

.

.

Capitulo 5

.

.

"Inicios"

.

.

.

Jacob me besaba lentamente mientras me acariciaba las piernas con una mano y con la otra me halaba del cuello, hacia sus labios.

Realmente, bien debería de enamorarme de él, es decir, era un puerto seguro y no me lastimaría jamás, aunque tal vez si Seth no hubiera compuesto esa mueca tan desagradable yo no lo desearía con tanta fuerza, yo necesitaba un poco más de Jacob.

─Nessie… Ness… Reneesme… ─gruñó contra mis labios y con un rápido movimiento me encontré con la espalda en el sofá y con él sobre lo frágil que resultaba mi cuerpo en comparación al suyo. Mordí mi labio inferior como mi madre solía hacerlo, cuando él se alejo un poco de mi cuerpo, sus ojos llameaban de una manera que me hizo estremecer.

El calor que desprendía de su piel era tan… maravilloso, que cuando sus manos me acariciaron los costados me estremecí sin poder controlarme.

Fue entonces cuando me di cuenta de que lo que pasaba estaba llegando demasiado lejos. Yo todavía era una niña, una muy terca y no quería ceder a la imprimación, pero el contacto con Jake me estaba descontrolando. Solo un poco más de ello y sin duda alguna seria suya para toda la eternidad.

─No Jake… espera ─susurré contra sus labios que ya se encontraban devorando los míos de nueva cuenta.

No pasó un segundo antes de que me hiciera caso y me mirara con una tierna sonrisa. Él sentía mi nerviosismo… o algo parecido, por lo tanto me comprendía.

Con un rápido movimiento se quitó de encima y me extendió la mano en un caballeroso gesto que solo había visto realizar a mi padre, lo cual me obligó a esbozar una sonrisita.

En cuanto me puse de pie, él se inclinó y depositó un suave y casto beso en mis labios.

Por algún extraño motivo me sonroje y desvié mi mirada para encontrarme con casi toda mi familia mirando la escena. Tan concentrada como estaba en Jake, ni siquiera había sido capaz de escucharlos entrar, por más silenciosos que fueran yo siempre ─o casi siempre─ los escuchaba cuando tenían intención de sorprenderme.

Sus rostros tenían distintas expresiones, papá lucia un tanto molesto, mamá entusiasmada al igual que tía Alice, mientras el rostro de tía Rose estaba distorsionado por la ira.

Al mirar a Tío Emmett me aterré, tenía una sonrisa en extremo grande, sin duda alguna no iba poder escapar de todos y cada uno de sus comentarios burlones.

Mi abuela Esme me miraba enternecida y al dirigir mi atención a Jasper por un instante y suelto una carcajada.

Su rostro mostraba confusión y se notaba un poco trastornado. Seguramente tantas emociones rodeándolo no era algo sencillo de manejar para él. Lo lamente por él. Yo desaparecería antes de que pudieran decirme algo.

─Bueno… ─bajé la mirada un tanto avergonzada.

─ ¿Bueno…? ─la voz de Jake sonó burlona por lo que le di un codazo en el estomago, uno que sin duda todos vieron─ ¡Quiten esas caras! Ya sabían que esto iba a suceder ─exclamó desvergonzadamente con su gutural y deliciosa voz.

¡Era tan malditamente sexy!

El recuerdo de sus labios, deliciosos, suaves y sus manos… ¡Oh Dios! ¡Sus manos! Eran rugosas, calientes…

─ ¡Oh, Ness! ─gritó mi padre con una mirada llena de odio.

_¡Lo siento! De verdad no lo pensaba… No quería que tú…_

Seguramente mi rostro demostraba pánico, porque Jacob me envolvió con sus fuertes, musculosos y sin lugar a duda muy bien trabajados brazos…

─ ¡Ya basta hija! ─exigió Edward─ ¡¿Qué?!

Lo miré aterrorizada y confundida ¿Qué me había pasado? ¡Yo nunca lo había llamado de esa manera! Di un paso hacia él extendiendo una mano, pero antes de que siquiera Jake fuera capaz de pensar en soltarme mi tío oso soltó una gran carcajada.

Todos lo miramos muy confundidos y yo me sorprendí de ver que mi padre también se notaba confundido y un tanto sorprendido.

─ ¡Nessie esta pensando cosas sucias con el chucho! ─gritó y yo me sonroje sin poder evitarlo ¡Mierda!

─ ¡Ness! ─gritó mi padre.

_Lo siento… _

¿Cómo era posible que hubiera adivinado el rumbo de mis pensamientos?

─ ¡¿Lo ven?! ─vociferó saltando como lo hacia tía Alice mientras me señalaba con un dedo─ ¡Sigue pensándolo!

Todos dejaron de verlo a él para dirigir su mirada a mí sonrojado rostro ¡Situaciones como estas te hacen odiar ser mitad humana!

Bufé frustrada moviendo con mi aliento un mechón de mi cabello que hasta ese momento me daba cuenta de que lo tenía en el rostro.

─ ¡Eres un cerdo mentiroso Emmett! ─grité sin poder contenerme sorprendiendo a todos incluido Jake─ ¡Nos vamos! ─anuncie sin moderar mi voz. Me solté del abrazo del lobo, pero lo tomé de la mano arrastrándolo conmigo mientras salía de la casa sin un rumbo fijo.

Caminé un par de cuadras y por fin cuando estuve segura de que ningún despreciable vampiro nos seguía y entonces me detuve de golpe logrando que Jake chocara con mi espalda, para luego abrazarme la cintura.

Ahí estábamos, eran cerca de las seis de la tarde… y ya estaba oscureciendo. Parados a la mitad de la calle totalmente quietos mientras algunas personas caminaban cerca mirándonos curiosos y yo totalmente avergonzada por lo sucedido solo unos instantes antes.

Suspiré.

─Así que… ¿Qué era lo que pensabas? ─preguntó Jacob de pronto y yo me tensé al instante.

¡Estúpido licántropo y estúpida curiosidad!

─ ¡Oh, Jake! ─me quejé y me solté de sus brazos caminando de nueva cuenta esta vez con él siguiéndome lentamente.

En momentos lo escuchaba suspirar, bufar y soltar risitas. Eso duró un par de minutos hasta que me harte y me giré para encararlo.

Él siguió caminando hacia mí, para luego detenerse a solo un par de centímetros de distancia. Su cuerpo emanaba ondas de calor sumamente tentadoras y yo me estremecí sin poder evitarlo. Tenerlo tan cerca me desestabilizaba más de lo que me gustaría. Jacob me atraía de una manera irrevocable, casi hasta el punto de que pensar en Seth me era imposible.

─Nessie… Ness… ─ronroneó y sus manos rozaron suavemente mis brazos. Otro estremecimiento me recorrió la espina y casi gemí vergonzosamente cuando se inclinó hacia mí y me besó con suavidad el cuello ¡Era un manipulador! En momentos como esos entendía a la perfección que mi madre se enfadara con papá por deslumbrarla de esa manera. En ese instante entendí que estaba perdida. Jake era todo lo perfecto para mí y que usara eso a su favor era obvio que me dejaba desarmada.

─ ¿Qué…? ─susurré con voz temblorosa.

Mi respiración se agitó y me maldije. Estaba cayendo en un pozo sin fondo donde Jacob sería mi todo cuando yo me había negado a ello. Ahora no tenía oportunidad de hacer que él se esforzara realmente por mí. Nunca lo vería abriéndome la puerta del auto o algún local, jamás me regalaría un ramo de rosas, no coquetearíamos sutilmente durante una cena familiar ni nuestras piernas jugarían a entrelazarse bajo la mesa mientras tratamos de contener la risa. No me pediría ser su novia. Nos estábamos perdiendo demasiado por el asunto de la imprimación, demasiadas cosas que yo quería vivir a su lado.

─Realmente me da curiosidad ¿Qué pensabas que Edward se puso tan…? ─dejo que la frase se perdiera mientras su aliento rozaba mi oído, pero luego se inclinó a mí cuello y depositó un suave y casto beso que me hizo suspirar.

Estábamos en uno de los barrios más ricos de Londres, un lugar donde al parecer solo vivía gente recatada y aun así no me importaba en lo más mínimo lo que pudieran pensar al ver la escenita que montábamos nosotros dos.

─Solo… Recordaba… ─musité rindiéndome y dejando que mis manos se dirigieran a su sedoso cabello negro que en esos momentos llevaba ligeramente largo.

─Mhmmm… ─me incitó a continuar y yo jadeé ligeramente cuando sus dientes rozaron mi piel.

Esa era una sensación distinta. Y sin lugar a dudas verdaderamente exquisita.

Sus manos me sostenían de la cintura y poco a poco me elevaban del suelo, para luego abrazarme con ambos brazos y sostenerme a una altura más conveniente. Sus ojos se posaron en los míos, reflejando todo lo que seguramente había en los míos.

Mi respiración se encontraba casi al punto de la hiperventilación y mi corazón a punto de estallar en mi pecho. Sentía que mi rostro ardía y mis manos se aferraban con fuerza a los fuertes hombros de Jacob. No me podía contener a él.

Sus labios se adueñaron de los míos y me dejé ir en sus brazos.

No pude evitarlo, abrí mis labios a él y su lengua entró de inmediato. Espasmos de placer me hacían estremecerme entre sus brazos, eso era algo tan maravilloso, tan único que no pude evitar sentirme volar. El beso con Seth era algo delicioso, casi perfecto, pero con Jake todo era perfecto. Como si nuestros labios fueran partes iguales de un rompecabezas, como si el contacto entre nosotros fuera realmente necesario.

Fusionados como estábamos en nuestro beso nada tenía sentido ni nada nos importaba, todo lo que podía ser capaz de razonar era el hecho de tener cuidado con mis dientes en el momento en que su lengua se movía de manera desenfrenada.

Una parte de mi mente registraba que era un hecho que si por pura casualidad yo llegaba a morderla y lastimarlo seriamente mi padre se encargaría de que el abuelo Carlisle no lo ayudara con el problema.

Reí contra sus labios al imaginarme la escena.

Jake se separó de mí y me miró con sus cejas alzadas, seguramente pensando que ya había sufrido algún colapso mental. Le sonreí angelicalmente antes de poner mi mano en su mejilla y hacerle ver la imagen mental de lo que acababa de pensar.

Él frunció el ceño y aflojó el agarré para dejarme en el piso de nueva cuenta. Lo miré confundida, eso no era lo que esperaba.

─Rayos Ness… ─suspiró y se paso una mano por el cuello tallándoselo nervioso─ Tú si sabes como enfriar a un hombre…

Lo miré con una ceja alzada antes de que por fin una carcajada saliera de mis labios. Me doble por la mitad mientras sostenía mi estomago el cual empezaba a doler debido a mis carcajadas.

De un momento a otro me encontraba en los brazos de Jacob que me miraba todavía con el ceño fruncido, por un extraño motivo su molestia me hizo sonreír ligeramente.

Sabía que me iba a arrepentir después de ello, pero realmente no me importaba en ese momento.

─Sabes Jake… Eso no es precisamente lo que quiero hacer… ─lo rodeé con mis brazos mientras mordía mi labio. Eso sería vergonzoso era obvio, pero no quería decirlo─ Me gustas más cuando estar "caliente"…

Sentí su cuerpo tensarse ante mis palabras. Bien, ahora que lo había dicho era el inicio de algo que sin lugar a dudas me traería problemas y… pues, más problemas.

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Continuara…**_

* * *

Hola!

Bien, se que no tengo perdón de Dios, pero como que este Fic no me llamó mucho además de que no tenía la menor idea de que era lo que iba a hacer con este chap ¡Hasta que lo decidí!

Espero les agrade!

De verdad me esforcé demasiado en ello, y lo he pensado ¿Quieren R: M? Si así lo desean por mí esta perfecto y hasta mejor xD!

Espero sus respuestas!

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Kisses!!!**_

"_**Si no esperas lo inesperado no lo reconocerás cuando llegue"**_


	6. Elección

Cataclismo. Cualquier tipo de trastorno grave producido por un fenómeno natural.

Suceso que altera la vida cotidiana.

* * *

**Disclaimer:**

Twilight y los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer pero la trama es toda mía xD!

.

.

.

Cataclismo

.

.

.

By Yasaku Uch1ha-Patt1nso0on

.

.

Capitulo 6

.

.

"Elección"

.

.

.

Caminamos de regreso a casa después de un par de horas de vagabundear sin preocuparnos de nada. En esos momentos era difícil pensar en nada que no fuera la mano de Jake entrelazada con la mía. Incluso casi ─solo casi─ me era imposible pensar en Seth, lo cual era un verdadero alivio, pues si realmente me dedicara a pensar en él en esos momentos me sentiría la peor de las personas.

─Nessie… ─me llamó y yo deje de mirar nuestras manos entrelazadas, para enfocar su rostro. Al hacerlo me sorprendió lo que vi. Sus ojos brillaban y su sonrisa era demasiado serena. Irradiaba una tranquilidad y felicidad que me quitaron el aliento.

La mano que no retenía la mía se dirigió a mi mejilla y la acaricio con adoración mientras se inclinaba hacia mi rostro.

Mis ojos abandonaron los suyos y de inmediato vagaron a sus rojos y deliciosos labios. Sin ser del todo consciente de ello humedecí los míos con la punta de mi lengua, para ser de inmediato atrapada por su boca con una pasión desbordante.

Sentía su sonrisa sobre la mía mientras él me abrazaba de la cintura con un brazo, elevándome a su altura para no tener que agacharse mientras la otra mano que se encontraba aun entrelazada con la mía la elevaba a la altura de nuestros rostros.

Se separó de mí y beso nuestras manos sin dejar de mirarme a los ojos fijamente y con el corazón latiéndonos a mil. Sabía que Jacob estaba feliz, y era más que claro que yo también lo estaba.

─Nessie… Te amo… ─susurró aún manteniendo la posición en la que nos encontrábamos.

Me quedé helada.

¿Me amaba? ¿Realmente lo hacia? Yo deseaba creer más que nada que eso era verdad. Que él sí lo sentía por mí, pero aún era consciente de que todo nuestro idilio no se debiera a eso, sino mejor pensado a la necesidad que creaba la imprimación.

De pronto toda la euforia que tenía en mi interior empezó a escapar como el gas de un globo. De manera lenta pero notoria. Mi cuerpo se sintió débil y entonces sentí la misma necesidad que había sentido en la tarde. Deseaba correr lejos de Jake, para refugiarme en otros brazos.

Quería ir en busca de algo que fuera seguro.

Si bien Seth me haría daño alguna vez, era sabido que sí podría confiar en sus sentimientos.

Sacudí mi cabeza.

No. Eso no debería ni siquiera pensarlo. Era cruel… y retorcido. Y Jake no se merecía algo así, además yo ya había hecho mi elección.

Sabía que Jacob esperaba que dijera algo, pero tenia la boca seca. Eso no era algo para lo que yo estaba lista de enfrentar. Me mordí el labio inferior y vi que el brillo de sus ojos se opacaba lentamente al entenderlo, pero aún así mantuvo su sonrisa para mí.

Me sentí una porquería. Yo necesitaba a Jake, pero ¿Realmente mi lobo era tan bueno que esperaría a que yo aceptara la imprimación? La respuesta la recibí cuando sus labios se posaron e mi frente y se quedaron sobre ella solo unos segundos.

No lo pude evitar y una lágrima rodo por mi mejilla. Podía sentir su dolor. También era dolor, pero a pesar de todo no me sentía con fuerzas para aliviarlo dándole las palabras que seguramente el tanto anhelaba oír de mí.

Cuando se alejó de mí su brazo aflojó el agarre en que detenía, con clara intención de bajarme al piso.

Yo sabía que para él no era un esfuerzo el tenerme así, de hecho le era casi tan sencillo como cuando tenía un año, por lo cual me solté de su mano y le rodee el cuello con los brazos, para luego besarle.

Tardó unos segundos en responderme pero cuando lo hizo me apretó a su cuerpo.

Nosotros podríamos estar juntos… A él no le importaría, él "me amaba" y el que yo estuviera con él tendría que serle suficiente por el momento. Me esforzaría por darle todo lo que él deseara si él me lo daba a mí.

─Creo que deberíamos ir a casa Ness… ─susurró alejándose de mí después de un par de minutos de estarnos besando fuera de control.

Podía sentir mi pulso acelerado y el calor abrumarme de una manera distinta a la común cuando estaba cerca de Jake. Y él no se encontraba mejor. Sus ojos volvían a brillar, esta vez de una forma tan abrazadora que me hacia estremecerme mientras sus manos trataban de mantenerse fuera de mi blusa y acariciarme la espalda.

Sentí como me desilusionaba ligeramente pero en cuanto el posó la punta de mis pies en el suelo fui consciente de que carias personas nos miraban fijamente. Muchos con reprobación, otros curiosidad, envidia e incluso un par de niños de no más de nueve que nos miraban asqueados.

El color rojo se me subió al rostro sin poder evitarlo.

¡Rayos!

¿Cómo no me había dado cuenta antes? Si tío Emmett se enteraba de esto era seguro de que ahora se burlaría de mí y se encargaría de que o fuera considerada la exhibicionista de la familia.

Escondí mi rostro en el torso de Jacob y escuche su gutural carcajada mientras me abraza por los hombros con un brazo mientras me acariciaba el pelo ¡Eso era demasiado vergonzoso!

─Volvamos a casa Jake ¡Ya! ─grité mientras me soltaba para caminar rápidamente hacia lo que yo podía asegurar era la seguridad de mi hogar, pero claro, eso no era de lo mejor. Seguro me encontraría con un puñado de vampiros curiosos y demasiado entrometidos para su seguridad y la mía propia.

El camino a casa fue corto, muy corto, pero sin lugar a dudas me estaba muriendo de la vergüenza. Dos veces en el mismo día había sido atrapada en una situación muy incomoda y nadie parecía tener la decencia suficiente para decirme que me estaban observando ¡Todos tenían la misma manía voyeur que tía Alice!

Al llegar a la puerta me quede mirándola dudosa. Esperaba burlas, preguntas y un muy molesto padre, pero casi había olvidado que Seth también se encontraría en casa. Tendría que enfrentarlo tarde o temprano, pero sinceramente me sentía aliviada de pensar que podría ser mejor tarde.

─Jake… ─susurré mordiéndome el labio mientras colocaba la mano en el picaporte. Lo sentí a mi espalda así que tomé una gran bocanada de aire─ ¿Esto significa que somos…? ─dejé la frase inconclusa. Realmente me parecía extraño pronunciar la palabra. Nunca lo había pensado tanto así, siempre pensé que un día él llegaría y me tomaría en sus brazos para besarme y pedirme que me casar con él.

Era algo loco, pero después de seis años viviendo con vampiros que se habían casado demasiadas veces y que hablaban de volver a hacerlo ─de hecho tía Alice se había casado con tío Jazz cuando yo tenía dos años─. Te daban verdaderas ganas de vivir una experiencia como esas.

─Somos novios Nessie ─me informó Jake con voz ronca, para luego depositar un suave beso en mi cuello y alejarse un paso de mí para solo tomar mi mano.

Le sonreí a modo de disculpa.

Seguro que papá estaba escuchando atentamente cada uno de nuestros pensamientos a pesar de que podía oír a tío Emmett maldecir desde la sala mientras jugaba con el Xbox y por lo que decía era seguro que papá llevaba la delantera.

Suspiré.

"_Papá ¿Me oyes?" _inquirí nerviosa, necesitaba saber algo antes de entrar ya la parecer Jacob ya se estaba desesperando de estar esperando en la puerta _"No mates a Jake por lo que voy a pedirle ni por lo que responda, solo hoy… Por mí…" _Imploré. Solo esperaba la respuesta de él para hacer lo que planeaba.

─Bien, creo que me rindo… ─musitó mi padre con voz monótona y escuche como algo golpeaba la mesilla al ser dejado sobre esta.

─ ¿Qué? ¡Pero Edward, no llevamos mucho rato! ¡Jasper no quiere jugar y el chico lobo no ha salido de su habitación! ─escuché como se quejaba, pero realmente no prestaba mucha atención en ello, pues ya me había girado a Jacob que me miraba curioso.

Ese "Me rindo" era para mí.

─Jacob Black… ─susurré sintiéndome estúpida.

Es decir ¿Cómo preguntas ciertas cosas cerca de tantos oídos que lo capten? Pero todo eso era necesario si quería dejarle en claro a Seth que él no me importaba aunque en realidad no fuera así.

─ ¿Quieres ir conmigo a un club nocturno y luego _descansar _en… un hotel esta noche? ─inquirí mirando fijamente nuestros pies.

Me moría de vergüenza el solo pensar que estaría pensando de mí, pero me distrajeron varios ruidos en la casa o más bien un ruido. Hace un segundo mi padre había empezado a tocar una hermosa melodía que me había compuesto en mi cumpleaños numero cuatro, en el cual por primera vez yo había ido de vacaciones a una playa soleada y en cuanto dije esas palabras de pronto solo escuche como las notas fallaban.

Era claro que había entendido lo que yo quería decir y estaba segura de que todos lo habían entendido.

Pasaron unos molestos segundos, minutos o tal vez horas en que todo estuvo inmóvil. Eso me descompuso, realmente necesitaba que Jacob dijera algo, que hablara y me dijera cualquier cosa, me conformaba con un: "¡Valla Ness! No me esperaba eso" o tal vez un "Claro Nessie ¡Yo también muero de ganas!", pero simplemente no paso nada.

Me sentía impotente y la verdad no me atrevía a levantar la mirada mientras me mordía el labio angustiada y el color de mis mejillas ahora era parecido al borgoña.

¿Por qué no se movía? ¿Por qué no hablaba? ¡¿Por qué demonios nadie salía a molestarnos?! ¡¿Por qué exactamente en este momento todos se habían vuelto vampiros civilizados?!

Estaba al borde del colapso, sentía la presión de la sangre en mi cabeza y ya realmente me estaba volviendo loca. Retrocedí un paso dispuesta entrar rápido a casa, tomar las tarjetas de crédito que tenía en el cajón de mí tocador y tomar el primer avión de regreso a Seattle, tomar un taxi a Forks y rogar a mi abuelito Charlie que me escondiera por el resto de la eternidad en cualquier rincón de la casa, cuando Jake me tomó de la muñeca con un agarré firme que me asusto.

No lo pensé dos veces y lo miré a la cara con expresión torturada, para luego sorprenderme de ver una gran sonrisa en sus labios.

Parpadeé deslumbrada y mentalmente lo maldije por ser jodidamente sexy. Me jaló de la mano y mi cuerpo chocó contra el suyo. Con una brusquedad inesperada me besó y yo solo me dejé ir entre sus brazos.

Al parecer la idea le encantaba.

─Claro que iré contigo, así se trate del fin del mundo ─sus palabras lograron que me estremeciera de placer al oír la seriedad en ellas. Eso me fascinó.

Jacob había elegido estar conmigo a pesar de mis reticencias a dejarme vencer por la imprimación, lo cual me hacía pensar que tal vez, después de todo me agradaba el hecho de estar atada a algo así.

─Nos vemos en la noche… ─ susurré, para después besar sus labios con suavidad y de un giró rápido entrar a casa y dirigirme a toda velocidad a la habitación de tía Alice, la cual me esperaba sentada en la cama con tío Jazz recostado en sus piernas mientras le acariciaba el cabello.

Mi rubio tío me miró con una ceja alzada, para lego sonreír y negar con la cabeza.

─Creo que yo estorbo, voy a jugar un rato con Emmett ─anunció levantándose y despeinándome al pasar por mi lado.

Miré a mi tía que me miraba con una sonrisa radiante, pero yo solo pude sonreír avergonzada.

─De acuerdo Nessie… ¡Esta noche será especial! ¡Lo he visto! ─gritó levantándose de un salto y jalándome dentro de su armario.

En momentos como esos agradecía que fuéramos exactamente la misma talla.

.

.

.

TBC…

* * *

Hola…

Bueno ¿Me tarde?

Espero no mucho, les diré que hice una locura el jueves pasado ─este no, el otro─.

Les diré que estaba viviendo la etapa Emo al 100 y en una arranque de locura se me pasaron los cortes. No he podido escribir mucho por lo mismo de que estoy un poco depre, pero pues la neta no pienso que ustedes se merezcan el hecho de que por mis estupideces paguen sin leer sus Fics… Ahora estoy en terapia y aunque me atosigan para mantenerme vigilada, me madre cree que en la computadora me mantiene a salvo y vigilada xD!

Así que si el Chap esta medio out o la neta lo les late ni un poco ¡Perdón! Juró que doy mi mayor esfuerzo con esto de que me duelen un poco los cortes.

Pero se los digo como a todos ¡Fue una estupidez! ¡No lo vuelvo ha hacer!

**Por cierto.**

**Fic Nuevo!** De este ya tenía varios Chap y la neta es que solo esperaba a que se cumpliera la fecha para poder publicarlo! Pásense por "De Padre A Amante" Es la secuela de mi anterior y más amado Fic "Un amor más que fraternal" Léanlo y ámenlo!

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Kisses!!!**_

"_**Si no esperas lo inesperado no lo reconocerás cuando llegue"**_


End file.
